


Dog Teeth

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Ending, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a grace, but also a curse. All the courtesy of Sly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually wanted to write something like this for a while. it does involve (not necessarily graphic) descriptions of gore and ren's bad ending. the ending part is based off an AU circling around that i can't recall by whom though. credits to them.
> 
> thank u izzy for ruining my life with this song, babe.

 

“Was it worth it?”

Those words were the only sound in the empty space, besides the occasional _plip, plip_ of liquids and ragged breathing. A mixture of sweat, tears, blood and semen created a pool in the black room. A retched stench filled the air and he would’ve vomited from the smell if he’d not been hiding beneath the collar of his jacket. Though, knowing that it was there couldn’t soothe the disgusting air to the room. He’d be laughing if the pain wasn’t slowly eating away at him too.

Damn dog.

He received no reply and stopped a foot away from the silent male who kneeled beside the mangled corpse that was once Aoba. From where he stood, the entity referred to as “Sly Blue” could only see bloodstained jeans torn into scraps and a large chunk of something red and unrecognizable. Was it an arm, a leg, why did it matter? He was long gone now.

“…ed Aoba…”

A whispered reply finally reached Sly’s ears, though hardly recognizable. Taking another step towards the bloodstained man, he was shocked as a face marred with blood and scrapped flesh turned to face him. Ren’s expression, however, was not that of a beast. It was that of a broken man.

_“I killed Aoba.”_

“Yeah,” Sly almost laughed, but a smirk was all that he managed. “He ain’t coming back, doggy boy.”

Those words only seem to smother in the pain and Ren’s eyes flickered before he turned back to the mangled body of the one he loved. Bracing his gross hands on his dirtied pants, Ren’s shoulders shook with the true realization of what he’d done hit him. Tears trickled from his eyes for the umpteenth time as his lips trembled. He couldn’t look away from what he’d done.

“It’s your fault. You fell for _yourself_ like a fucking idiot,” a bitter laugh escaped the other Aoba. “What? You couldn’t stand the idea that you’d be left behind in the dust under the guise of a toy, while he spent the rest of his life happily with someone else. You thought you had a chance, didn’t you? As if he’d go as low as to date himself! Are you stupid?” Sly was nearly shouting now. “All we’ll ever be is _him_! You can’t cross that line _no matter how hard you try_!” His breathing irregular, the lookalike awaited furiously for an answer.

“I know,” was all Ren said and it pissed Sly off even more.

“You fucker—“ Stomping over, he kicked at the other male’s back and forcing him down onto his stomach, face-first into the puddle of fluids. Sly leaned in for a punch, only to stop his fist at the sight of Aoba’s corpse.

It seemed that Ren hadn’t touched Aoba’s face other than a couple of scratches and wounds. The dead male’s eyes were wide open, unseeing and devoid of life. His neck was mangled beyond compare, one shake and it’d be considered decapitation. His torso was limbless; the hunks of flesh strewn around were most likely the remains of them.  His organs were visible and at that Sly turned away, his stomach curling into knots.  He’d seen bloody things before, but nothing this brutal, this catastrophic.

It was like a beast had devoured him, that beast no one other than Ren.

Removing his foot from where it was planted in Ren’s lower back, the blue-haired entity stepped away before asking the most obvious inquiry. “What do we do now?”

“I do not know,” Ren replied, lifting himself up with sagged shoulders. “I assume one of us has to take over.”

“Full control?” Sly’s lips curved upward into a smirk. “I’d like that.”

“If you wish to,” he didn’t face the other male. “I don’t deserve to take anymore away from Aoba.”

Sly Blue clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Whatever, if you don’t want it, I’ll take it. Without Aoba here, you won’t be able to control me, will you? I’ll be able to do whatever I’d like.” He was almost pushing Ren; somehow wishing the other male would refuse and take Aoba’s body for himself. He wasn’t entirely sure why either. Sly deserved this more than Ren. He had been ignored for his entire existence. It was his turn to have his fun.

Something was different without Aoba there.

* * *

 

Ren’s eyes felt heavy and dazed as his eyelashes fluttered, trying to adapt to the brightness of…where was he? He heard muffled noises, was someone talking? Eyes opening fully, taking in a whiteness, he took in deep breaths. He felt…odd. Something was different, something wasn’t right.

Trying to move, Ren found it difficult to move more than a single finger.

There was something taped to his nose, some sort of tube? There was a consistent beeping and he almost wished someone would shut it off. Moving his gaze along the ceiling and down the walls, Ren found himself face-to-face with someone familiar. He tried speaking, but no sound came out.

“Aoba, thank god.” Koujaku exhaled in relief, his hands moving to grasp Ren’s immobile one.

Wait, Aoba?

Glancing around the room with only his eyes, Ren found no splotch of blue anywhere. So why…?

As memory and realization mixed, utter horror filled his dazed head.

Noticing his expression, Koujaku’s visage became filled with worry. “Aoba? What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

It hurt a lot.


End file.
